wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Hopeless Fate
WIP. Collab story. Prologue After death, '' ''There is nothing. '' ''Still and quiet. '' ''Sometimes better than the alternative '' ''Of living in a world of chaos and violence. ”Please, don't do this.” A voice begged in the dark, moonless night. The sky was full of motionless clouds covering any flicker of light that would dare pass by. The floor around the gathering dragons was lit by the ominous flicker of fire. In the middle of the dragons was a clearing, in that clearing lay two deep black eggs. “Stand back.” A voice hissed at the dragon who spoke. That voice belonged to Raid. No one challenged him. The dragoness cowered in terror. ”Raid,“ she pleaded, “The dragonets are pure! Their father was a NightWing, Raid, I swear upon the Catastrophe!” ”Silence!” Raid roared and spun on the cowed dragoness. He scored his claws along her face, the force of the blow causing her to reel back, “The Catastrophe will cast His judgment on your eggs, Sunfall, Until then, you are not fit to speak His name!” Sunfall dipped her head in sullen acknowledgment. Who was she to go against the Great Lord's wishes? She could only pray to Him that He recognizes her eggs as pure, Oh Shadowtheif. I only wish you were here to help me save our dragonets... ''She knew it was a treacherous thought. After all, the Catastrophe was the purifier. If her offspring were not meant to live, He would see to that. She regretted the thought as soon as it entered her head. The Catastrophe would certainly punish her children instead. The Cult‘s ceremony leader, Overlord, stepped forward after a couple of minutes went by. He raised his head to speak the words of the Liberation, “I call upon the Catastrophe to recognize these eggs as his own, as His offspring and as His worshippers. We ask you, Great Lord, are these two pure or corrupted? Command us as You wish, for we are forever Your servants.” The surrounding dragons said in unison, “We are forever Yours.” Sunfall felt herself instinctively say those words, even as she feared for her dragonets lives. Overlord looked to the sky and started chanting under his breath. All surrounding dragons looked towards the sky as well. That stopped when Overlord called, “We hear you, Great One, and we listen,” Overlord turned to the gathered dragons again, “His Majesty demands one of the eggs to die!” Overlord roared. Sunfall couldn’t help herself, “No!” She shrieked, starting forward. Dragons were on her in an instant, holding her down. She heard the clink of talons approaching. Raid. “Sunfall,“ he commanded, “You dare go against His wishes? This is treason in the highest call! Your blood will stain the floor, along with one of your dragonets. The other,” his eyes sparkled in a menacing way. He leaned close to Sunfall’s face, “The other will forever know your name, and grow up to despise you.” He raised his head to the sky, “Hail the Catastrophe!” He screamed. Dragons took up that chant as Sunfall was dragged off to die, screaming for mercy. One egg survived that night, and that egg held Starseer. Chapter 1 ''Looks, '' ''They can be deceiving. '' ''But beings, '' ''They can be manipulative. 9 years later... Starseer walked down the streets of Stonewell with her friend, Juno, a spunky SilkWing. They were on their way to Crow's Sweet Treats, a bakery owned by Crowcall, a kind TempestWing. Starseer was mostly interested in the cookies, but Juno was more interested in looking for hybrids. Both Starseer and Juno were in the Anti Hybrid Association, an organization dedicated to serving the Catastrophe by purifying their city. Hybrids were considered corrupt and were to be destroyed. To Starseer, it was a fairly simple lifestyle, and she has grown up in the group. The early morning sunlight bounced off of Starseer's black scales and Juno's olive scales and sky blue wings. The morning dew cooled the air, while the rising sun brought light and beauty to the town. In front of them was a building with a large wooden sign saying "Crow's Sweet Treats". The stones of the building still looked a bit damp from the recent rain. "What are you getting this time?" Juno asked her friend as they walked in. "Let me guess, white chocolate chip cookies." Starseer nodded. "Yep, you're right! What are you getting?" Juno sighed as she skimmed the menu. "I think I'll try the blueberry muffins," the SilkWing replied. Crowcall took their orders and got to work on their food. Starseer saw a small table and sat down at it. Juno followed her lead, sitting down in the other chair. "Things have been pretty quiet lately," Starseer commented. "I haven't heard of any big thefts in the past few days, so I guess the gangs are being quiet for now." Juno snorted. "It's only the big thefts that have stopped. I heard that one of The Tigers broke a wing, so they're being quiet right now." They went on discussing the recent events in the town and got their sweet treats from Crowcall. Juno was pleasantly surprised by the muffins, as they were even better than expected, and Starseer fell in love with the cookies all over again. Their morning was going pretty normal, but then he walked in. Starseer immediately paused her chewing when she saw the yellow hybrid walk in. His face and neck were like a RainWing's, but he had a SandWing body shape and tail. His ruff and underbelly were pale blue, while his scales and wings were yellow with some green thrown in. He was obviously a hybrid, and hybrids were unclean in the eyes of the Catastrophe. But something about this hybrid seemed different. He didn't look like an abomination to be destroyed, he looked like a happy, normal dragon who just wanted a cookie. Starseer was a bit shocked at herself, but couldn't help feeling a twinge of friendliness toward the new hybrid. She was even more surprised when the hybrid walked over to them, even taking a seat at their table. "Hello, my name is Avacado." He was clearly oblivious to who they were and what they were a part of. Juno glanced at Starseer, her short look seeming to scream, It's a hybrid! '' Starseer ignored her. She was too intrigued on what had made Avocado decide to come and sit at their table. "Starseer," she said not aggressively, but not exactly friendly either. Starseer elbowed Juno, who stared at him with unguarded hatred. Juno composed herself, and said, "Juno,” though it sounded almost like a growl. Avocado grinned at them, apparently oblivious to how Juno reacted. "I just moved here. Have you lived here often?" "My whole life," Starseer replied. Juno said nothing, staring, endlessly. "Is it nice here?" Avocado asked. "I haven't had much time to explore." His eyes darted around the shop as if he was checking out the entire town. "Yes," Starseer said, at the same time Juno replied, "Not really." Starseer glanced at Juno, with surprise, but Juno ignored her. "I mean, if you ignore all the gangs, then, yes. It is nice here." Avocado looked startled, and Juno had a smug look on her face. "Gangs?" Avocado asked, slightly terrified. "Oh, yes," Juno continued. "We have lots. The outskirts of town are ''not ''friendly. Especially," Juno tapped the table with her talon menacingly, "For hybrids, like you." Avocado didn't seem to know what to think of this, but nevertheless, he smiled warmly. "Thank you for warning me," he told Juno graciously. Juno looked furious, causing her to deserve another elbow from Starseer. "Well, we have to get going." She stood up. "Maybe we'll see you again,” she said to the hybrid, not sure what to think of him. Avocado smiled, "Maybe you will." Starseer waved goodbye, then hurried after Juno, who had already left. She caught up to her, expecting to see her smiling and joking. ”What was that?” Juno exploded as soon as Starseer came near her. “That’s a hybrid.” She spat out the last word. ”I know,” Starseer said quietly. “But...but he was different. He didn’t seem unclean. He just seemed...like a normal dragon?” Juno was on her in an instant. “A HYBRID? YOU KNOW BETTER THAN THAT!” Starseer couldn‘t believe herself either. ''I can’t like a hybrid, she though with disgust with herself. “I know. Let’s just forget about him.” Juno growled. “We better, come on, let’s go.” They walked down the streets again, and it felt normal. But Starseer still couldn’t stop thinking about that dragon, and secretly hoped that she would see him again. Chapter 2 The walk to the AHA base was filled with a frosty silence. Starseer has hoped Juno would get over her explosion, but seeing a hybrid always put Juno in a bad mood. Currently, her friend walked along with her head down and eyes narrowed. She's probably thinking of ways to punish him for existing, Star thought with a pang of bitterness. Having been born into the cult, Starseer has grown up believing in The Catastrophe and the rituals they had to do to please Him. But until then, she'd never been sent out to track down a hybrid. She'd never even spoken to one, and now she had, and he had seemed like a normal dragon, like a normal purebred. She thought of his handsome face and charming personality, and once again felt the desire to see him again. He was a hybrid, but Starseer saw him as more: he was a dragon, and deserves a chance like anyone else. "Come on, we're here," Juno said, pulling Starseer out of her thoughts. "Let's go tell Raid about the new hybrid." Category:Fanfictions Category:Collaborations Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (CardiaPawz) Category:Content (SalvationTheIceAndNightWing) Category:Content (ModernTsunami1) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Darkmoon the IceWing NightWing) Category:Content (Stardust the IceWing-RainWing) Category:Content (FangirlingSoHard)